Lang, lang ist's her
by Puh-Schell
Summary: Der Krieg ist vorbei und Percy kann endlich zu seiner Familie zurück. Eigentlich möchte er sie alle nur wiedersehen und von nun an ein ruhiges Familienleben führen. Doch wie heißt es so schön? Erstens kommt es anders, und zweitens als man denkt...


**A/N:** Das Lied, das hier zur Grundlage liegt, ist eigentlich eine Art von Liebeslied. Damit es mit Percy und seiner Familie gut über einander stimmt, habe ich nur den Refrain des Liedes genommen. Das waren sowieso die Stellen, wo ich an Percy und das Verhältnis zu seiner Familie denken musste, als mir diese Geschichte einfiel.

Englische und übersetzte Fassung des Liedes wie immer unten am Ende der FF.

**Percys Alter**: Nach meinen Berechnungen / Annahmen müsse Percy 20 im fünften Buch sein, fünf Jahre älter als Harry. Das macht ihn hier am Anfang der Geschichte 27 Jahre alt. (Bin gerade zu faul, dass genau im Buch nachzugucken.)

* * *

**Lang, lang ist's her...**

Der Krieg war vorbei. Merlin, dass er diesen Gedanken überhaupt noch denken durfte. Dass er überhaupt noch lebte. Dass er noch komplett gesund war.

Percy konnte es immer noch nicht fassen.

Voldemort… der dunkle Lord, der sie solange terrorisiert hatte, war tot. Endgültig. Tot, verbrannt, entseelt, vernichtet und selbst seine Asche war von Harry noch einmal verbrannt und danach an einen Atommüll-Endlagerungsort gebracht worden. Sehr viel toter konnte man nicht mehr werden.

Trotzdem fasste der junge, rothaarige Mann das alles noch nicht ganz. Der Krieg war vorbei und er hatte noch nicht mal die Dreißig erreicht.

Der Großteil seines Lebens lag noch vor ihm – ohne Krieg. Kriegsfrei. Dunkler-Lord-frei.

Spionage-frei.

_And it's long gone that we shared our lives_

„Molly, Arthur, macht es euch bequem, bitte."

Minerva McGonagalls Worte waren wie Balsam für Percys kriegsmüde Ohren. Endlich, nach fast fünf Jahren würde er seine Familie wiedersehen. Ihnen endlich erklären können, dass sein ganzes Verhalten damals, der Ärger, den er ihnen verursacht hatte, die bösen Worte…

… dass all das nichts anderes als eine vorsichtig und sorgsam gestrickte Tarnung gewesen war, die sich noch Dumbledore selbst ausgedacht hatte.

Niemand würde vermuten, dass ein Weasley sich auf die Seite des dunklen Lords stellt. Wenn ein Weasley es aber nach jahrelangem Streit mit der Familie doch tat und alle Bindungen zu ihr nicht nur scheinbar, sondern wirklich abgebrochen hatte… dann konnte man ihm glauben.

„Charlie, Bill. Wie schön, dass ihr auch kommen konntet."

„Schulleiterin."

Percy strich mit seinen Händen nervös imaginäre Falten aus seinem dunkelroten Sakko. Das erste mal nach fast fünf Jahren… Es würden nur seine Eltern und Geschwister, keine Schwager oder Schwägerinnen sein und dennoch war er so nervös…

„Ginny. Vielen Dank, dass du dir die Zeit nimmst."

Er trug sein dunkelrotes Lieblingssakko mit passender Hose und schwarzem Muskelshirt unter dem offenen Sakko.

Zuerst hatte er diese Kleidung damals für zu schick für ihn – einen Weasley! – gehalten… Aber von Lucius Malfoys Assistenten wurden eben gewisse Dinge erwartet, darunter auch die korrekte Kleidung.

Sehr schnell hatte er sich an die Sakkos, Jacketts, Anzüge und farblich passende Ensembles gewöhnt. Und bald darauf gefielen sie ihm sogar.

„Fred, George. Wir hatten schon fast erwartet, dass ihr die letzten sein würdet."

Jetzt waren fast alle da. Nur noch Ron fehlte. Und war es nicht ein Glück, dass seine Familie relativ unbeschadet aus dem Krieg entkommen war?

Hermine hatte ihre Eltern verloren, das wusste Percy.

Die Longbottoms waren vollkommen von der Zaubererwelt verschwunden – Neville war einem für Ginny bestimmten Todesfluch in den Weg gesprungen… Percy brachte regelmäßig Blumen an das Grab des jungen Mannes. Er konnte ihm gar nicht genug für diese Heldentat danken. Vor allem, da Neville voll und ganz gewusst hatte, was er tat – zwei Todesesser hatte er von sich abgeworfen um das Leben seiner kleinen Schwester zu retten.

„Ron. Wunderbar, jetzt sind ja alle da."

Minerva war so freundlich gewesen, ihr eigenes Haus für die Familienvereinigung zur Verfügung zu stellen. Percy war berührt gewesen, doch die alte Dame hatte nur abgewinkt.

‚So viel hast du für uns getan und aufgegeben', hatte sie gesagt, ‚Da reicht das hier als Gegenleistung gar nicht aus.'

Percy sah das anders. Er hatte seine Familie beschützen können – das war Gegenleistung genug. Und er hatte Draco davon überzeugt, von den Todessern zu fliehen und fürs Gute zu kämpfen – und schlussendlich sogar Lucius auf ihre Seite gezogen. Für Percy waren das Leistungen.

„Was ich euch jetzt sagen werde, könnte euch schockieren. Es gut um eine Person, ohne die unser Sieg weitaus schwieriger gewesen wäre."

‚Papperlapapp', hatte Minerva aber gesagt, als er das erwähnt hatte. ‚Du hast so viele der jungen Todesser beeinflusst – Marcus Flint, Pansy Parkinson. Ich- Wir haben nie verstehen können, wie du es geschafft hast, aber wenn nicht so viele von ihnen übergelaufen wären, hätten wir den Krieg nie gewinnen können.'

Percy verstand nicht, warum sie meinte, er habe so viel Einfluss gehabt. Natürlich, er hatte ein paar vertrauliche Gespräche geführt und versucht, gerade den jungen Mitgliedern der schwarzen Streitmacht eine Alternative zu ihrem Leben zu geben, aber ansonsten…

Er war nicht wirklich wichtig gewesen, egal, was Minerva sagte.

„Ein Spion – Der beste Spion, den wir hatten. Er hat unzählige Mitläufer auf unsere Seite gezogen und Voldemorts Pläne im Geheimen torpediert. Mehrere Male stand er kurz vor der Entdeckung."

Percy wurde rot. Jetzt übertrieb Minerva wirklich, lies ihn als Helden erscheinen. Dabei war es nie brenzlig für ihn gewesen.

Er war unauffällig, still und Lucius Malfoy deckte ihn – erst unwissend, dann mit voller Unterstützung. Er war über jeden Zweifel erhaben gewesen, so schien es.

Merlin, der dunkle Lord hatte mit ihm im Raum darüber geredet und spekuliert, wer der hochdekorierte Spion sein könnte! Kurz vor der Entdeckung… nein, das war nicht der Fall gewesen.

„Er hat eine ungeahnte Loyalität bei unseren anderen Informanten, Spionen und Überläufern erhalten und war ausschlaggebend für die Stellung von Snape."

Snape, nicht mehr Severus. Der Trankmeister war letztendlich doch ein loyaler Todesser gewesen – oder ein Opportunist, der die falsche Chance ergriffen hatte.

Percy bedachte ihn lieber als letzteres. Der sarkastische, aber intelligente und auf seinem Felde brillante Zaubertrankmeister war früher eine Art geheimes Idol gewesen. Intelligent, hatte sein Gebiet gemeistert und besaß ein ungeheures Allgemeinwissen.

Ja, seine Entscheidungen und Persönlichkeit ließen vielleicht zu wünschen übrig… Aber trotzdem war der Mann etwas Einzigartiges gewesen.

„Um seine Tarnung als Todesser aufrecht zu erhalten konnte dieser Spion seiner Familie kein Wort sagen und musste sie im Gegenteil sogar noch davon überzeugen, dass er wirklich den Unsinn des dunklen Lords glaubte. Seit fünf Jahren ist seine Familie in dem Glauben, dass er sie hasst und verraten hat und möchte jetzt nichts sehnlicher, als wieder mit ihr vereint zu werden."

Dieser Punkt entsprach voll und ganz der Wahrheit. Es gab wirklich nichts, dass Percy momentan sehnlicher wünschte.

„Minerva, wie können wir diesem wunderbaren Mann – diesem Kriegsveteran helfen? Kennen wir seine Familie? Sollen wir ihm bei dem Arrangieren eines Treffens helfen? Oh – ist seine Familie vielleicht eine der zerstreuten Flüchtlingsfamilien? Sollen wir suchen helfen?"

Percy lächelte. Seine Mutter war so eine freundliche und hilfsbereite Person – und manchmal so blind, was ihre eigene Familie anging. Obwohl, die Beschreibung war ja übertrieben gewesen. Natürlich sah sie in ihrem Sohn Percy nicht diesen Kriegsveteran. Dass konnte Percy ihr auch nicht verübeln. Er sah sich selbst auch nicht als solcher.

„Nein, Molly – Ihr müsst nichts weiter tun, als Hallo sagen."

Das war sein Stichwort. Furchtbar nervös öffnete Percy die Türe hinaus in Minervas kleines Wohnzimmer und trat seiner Familie vor die Augen.

_And it's long gone that I met you_

„Hallo Mutter, Vater."

Sie sahen alle so… gut aus. Lebendig.

Seine Eltern waren gealtert, ja, aber sie hatten immer noch diese innere Wärme und Freundlichkeit in sich.

Bill und Charlie… immer noch zwei draufgängerische junge Männer, auch wenn sie inzwischen nicht mehr ganz so jung waren.

Die Zwillinge. Die ewigen Streichspieler und Rabauken. Selbst sie hatte er vermisst, mit ihren ewig nervenden Streichen und Witzen.

Ron, der junge Held. Harrys Ruhm stellte ihn schon lange nicht mehr in den Schatten – spätestens nicht, seitdem er den Angriff auf Manchester geflogen hatte, als Anführer der Truppen des Orden des Phönix.

Ginny. Seine liebe kleine Schwester Ginny. Sie hatte er am allermeisten vermisst, einfach wohl deswegen, weil er sie von allen in seiner Familie am meisten gemocht hatte.

„Merlin – Percy!" Es war auch Ginny, die mit einem freudigen Aufschrei aus dem Sessel sprang und ihrem großen Bruder in die Arme fiel. Seine Brüder und Vater konnten nur geschockt starren, während seiner Mutter einige Tränen die Wangen hinunter kullerten.

„Percy… kann das wahr sein? Stimmt das? Du hast die ganze Zeit…?"

Percy erwiderte die Umarmung seiner kleinen Schwester und wusste nicht so ganz, was er sagen sollte. Glücklicherweise kam ihm Minerva zuvor.

„Es waren Percys Informationen, die Hermine und Ginny damals das Leben gerettet haben – er hatte zwei Stunden vor dem Angriff auf das Schutzhaus davon erfahren und die Informationen an uns weiter leiten können."

Seine Mutter bekam dieses stolze Lächeln, dass er in den letzten Jahren nur aus der Ferne und auf seine Geschwister gerichtet gesehen hatte und selbst Ron hatte seine Hand an seinen Mund gehoben, starr vor Erleichterung, als er hörte, wer das Leben seiner Frau gerettet hatte.

Aber Minerva war noch nicht fertig.

„Er hat uns die Truppenpläne für Manchester gegeben und das Formular für das Gift im Londoner Wasserreservoir, gerade noch rechtzeitig."

Percy spürte, wie er hoffnungslos rot wurde. Krebsrot. So viel Lob hatte er gar nicht verdient.

„Percy…" Sein Vater erhob sich zitternd und nahm seinen Sohn in den Arm. Ginny hing immer noch schluchzend an ihm dran und Minerva hatte dieses zufriedene, gerührte Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Warum hast du nichts gesagt?", flüsterte Arthur, als er seinen Sohn aus der Umarmung wieder entließ.

Percy sah zu Boden, immer noch rot im Gesicht. „Es musste… echt aussehen, echt sein. Ein Weasley hätte es sonst niemals als Spion weit gebracht. Der L-… Voldemort hat nicht einmal angenommen, dass ich der Spion sein könnte – obwohl Minerva das gesagt hat… Nur so konnte der Plan funktionieren."

Molly schluchzte. „Du… Wir haben so schreckliche Dinge über dich gesagt und in Wahrheit… in Wahrheit hast du das alles aufgegeben, um uns zu beschützen… oh Percy… es tut mir so leid…"

Der Brillenträger blinzelte verwirrt. Leid?

„Es braucht dir nicht leid tun – keinem von euch." Er lächelte. „Ich konnte euch helfen, das reicht mir." Sanft drückte er Ginny mit seinem Arm, mit dem er sie umschlungen hielt. Langsam hörte das Schluchzen seiner Schwester auf.

„Du hast auch Remus befreit, oder? Er war sich nicht sicher, aber…"

Percy nickte schüchtern. „Die Gelegenheit war da und glücklicherweise ging alles gut. Ich war so froh, als ich hörte, dass er es heil heraus geschafft hatte."

_Well it's long gone that you said you loved me_

Aufgewühlt und gerührt umarmte ihn nacheinander jeder seiner Brüder und erst danach ließ Ginny ihn gänzlich los.

„Percy… das ist heute der glücklichste Tag unserer Familie, denke ich.", brachte Arthur lächelnd aus sich heraus.

Percy war einfach nur froh, dass er seine Familie wieder sehen, anfassen und mit ihr reden konnte. Für ihn war es der perfekte Tag in seinem Leben – und er war sich sicher, dass nichts ihn verbessern könnte.

Das tränenreiche aber freudige Wiedersehen mit der Familie wurde von einer Hauselfe, die einen weiteren Besucher ankündigte, unterbrochen.

„Minerva, erwartest du noch jemanden?" Es war Arthur, der verwundert diese Frage stellte.

Minerva lächelte nur, aber diesmal etwas gezwungener. „Ich hatte noch jemanden hierher bestellt, in der Hoffnung, dass ihr den heutigen Tag nutzen würdet, um eure Differenzen beiseite zu legen."

Percy schluckte. Er ahnte, worauf das hinaus lief, auch wenn Minerva ihm bis jetzt nichts davon erzählt hatte.

Hätte sie es nur getan. Seine Familie würde diese Differenzen nie beiseite legen, egal, wie viel Gutes geschehen mochte. Er wusste das, er kannte sie gut. Jeden einzelnen von ihnen. Und sie waren nachtragend, alle… bis auf ihn vielleicht. Zumindest hatte er diese Differenzen beiseite legen können – aber das lag wahrscheinlich nur an seinen unterschiedlichen Lebenserfahrungen.

„Wen hast du eingeladen, Minerva?", fragte Molly auch schon, doch die Hauselfe war bereits zum Gast zurückgekehrt, um ihm Eintritt zu gewähren.

Selbst an diesem freudigen Tag reagierte Arthur Weasley nicht gut auf Lucius Malfoy.

„Malfoy." Eis kehrte in seine Stimme und trotz der Tränen in seinem Gesicht schaffte er es, bedrohlich auszusehen. „Minerva, das war keine gute Idee. Malfoy ist vielleicht rechtzeitig vom Zug seines alten Meisters abgesprungen, aber deswegen werden wir nicht sofort vergeben und vergessen."

Percy seufzte und schloss kurz die Augen. Niemandem fiel diese Geste auf, mit Ausnahme von Lucius. Der Blonde lächelte ihn kurz sardonisch an, eine Geste, die sie früher geteilt hatten, wenn ihr Lor- Voldemort mal wieder vor sich hin schwadronierte.

Merlin. Es war immer noch schwer für ihn, umzudenken. Um sich keine Fehler zu erlauben hatte er Voldemort auch in Gedanken ‚seinen' Lord nennen müssen. So etwas blieb stecken.

„Ich hatte Minerva ebenfalls vorgeschlagen, dass ihr mich an diesem Tag am allerwenigsten würdet sehen wollen, Arthur.", antwortete der Aristokrat diplomatisch und entschuldigend. Das nahm zumindest etwas – nur ein ganz kleines bisschen – Biss aus Arthurs Blick.

„Nun, du hättest deinen eigenen Ratschlag befolgen sollen."

Minerva seufzte von ihrem Platz im Sessel neben dem Kamin aus. „Arthur, bitte, hör ihn doch wenigstens an – Lucius hat sich – auch zu meinem Erstaunen! – äußerst gut und ehrlich verhalten. Er hat uns auch bei unserem Sieg geholfen."

Arthur schnaubte und Ron mit ihm. Es war der jüngere Weasley, der als nächstes sprach.

„Das mag ja sein, aber trotzdem ist er noch eine schleimige Schlange. Wäre es nicht klar gewesen, dass Rattengesicht verliert, hätte er doch nichts gemacht."

„Ronald! Lucius ist bereits vor drei Jahren zu uns gekommen – als Voldemort noch die meiste Macht hatte.", warf Minerva ein. Und sein Ende noch nicht abzusehen war, fügte Percy gedanklich hinzu und sandte Lucius einen entschuldigenden Blick, den der Blonde wohlwollend quittierte.

„Das sollen wir glauben? War wahrscheinlich ein Doppelagent.", fauchte Ron und verschränkte die Arme. Der Rest der Familie Weasley schien nichts anderes sagen zu wollen oder zu denken und so fühlte Percy sich, als wenn er dem Blonden zu Hilfe kommen müsste.

So komisch es auch war, der Ältere war fast so etwas wie ein Freund für ihn geworden.

„Das stimmt nicht." Plötzlich ruhten alle Augen auf ihm und bevor er sich wirklich mulmig darunter fühlen konnte, hatten die Zwillinge bereits einen hastigen Blick zwischen ihrem Bruder und dem Malfoy gewechselt.

„He Percy, hat es einen Grund, dass du wie Malfoy nur in Rot angezogen bist?"

Der Rest der Weasleys blickte erstaunt von ihrem gerade wiedergewonnen Sohn zu Lucius und zurück. Und tatsächlich, Lucius trug das gleiche Ensemble, nur in Grün-Schwarz anstatt Rot-Schwarz. Ihre Kleidung sah fast identisch aus, was sie auch fast war. Schließlich hatte Lucius Percy ausgestattet.

Percy schluckte, plötzlich nervöser als je zuvor.

„Ich war derjenige, der Lucius davon überzeugen konnte, auf unsere Seite zu wechseln."

Seine Familie sah von einem zum anderen und Minerva bekam dieses halbgeformte Lächeln, das sie nur dann bekam, wenn sie den guten Ausgang eines Geschehens erwartete.

„Stopp mal…", entfuhr es plötzlich Ron. „Du willst uns sagen, der Typ, der Hermines erstes Kind auf dem Gewissen hat, ist plötzlich dein Kollege?!" Der Zorn stand dem jüngeren Weasley praktisch ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Kind?" Percy stockte. "Aber, wann und wie hätte er…"

„Zwei Tage vor Manchester. In Wales, bei Hermines Recherchearbeit.", spuckte Ron wütend und hasserfüllt aus.

Percys Blick traf Lucius. Der Blonde war genauso verwirrt wie er selbst.

„In Wales… Aber…" Percy blinzelte. „Nein, zwei Tage vor Manchester waren wir beide in Edinburgh. Der leitende Gruppenführer in Wales war Walden."

Walden McNair. Einer der wenigen, der Percy von Anfang an freundlich behandelt hatte. War sogar richtig offen mit ihm umgegangen, oder so offen, wie ein Slytherin sein konnte. Er war noch auf der Flucht und falls Lucius seinem alten Freund Schutz gewährte, dann wollte Percy das nicht wissen.

Walden würde keinem mehr weh tun, das würde Lucius nicht erlauben, wenn der Exekutor seinen Schutz haben wollte, und darauf kam es an.

Und er hörte jetzt zum ersten Mal, dass Hermine ihr erstes Kind verloren hatte…

„Walden?", durchdrang die zornige Stimme seines Bruders Percys Gedankennebel.

„McNair, Walden McNair.", erklärte Percy. „Er war für Wales zuständig, Lucius für Nord- und ich für Südschottland…" Percys Stimme verlor sich, als er die Gesichtsausdrücke seiner Eltern sah.

„Percy… was meinst du, wenn du von ‚zuständig' sprichst?", fragte Arthur – sehr, sehr vorsichtig und langsam.

Percy schluckte erneut.

„Jedes Mitglied des vertrauten, inneren Kreises bekam einen Bezirk zugeteilt, den es zu befehligen galt.", erklärte er zögerlich. Sein Vater nickte. „Ja. Aber Schottland war doch in fast fünfzehn Bezirke unterteilt, oder nicht? Was meinst du mit Süd und Nord?" Und immer noch lag diese bestimmt kontrollierte Ruhe in seiner Stimme.

Percy schluckte erneut und bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel heraus, wie Lucius seine Hand an seinen Zauberstab legte.

„Die Bezirksleiter mussten sich bei ihrem jeweiligen Großleiter melden, ganz Großbritannien war in acht Großbezirke unterteilt…"

„… die von Voldemorts acht engsten Vertrauten beaufsichtigt wurden.", beendete Bill heiser den Satz. Was der älteste Bruder bereits begriffen hatte, verstanden die anderen erst jetzt.

„Du… du warst einer der engsten Vertrauten von diesem… Ding? Du warst- wie _Malfoy_?", schrie Ron entsetzt.

„Ron, irgendwie musste ich doch an die Informationen kommen-"

„Indem du unzählige Unschuldige _tötest_?"

Das saß. Percy trat einen Schritt zurück, als wenn er physisch getroffen worden wäre.

Ja, er hatte getötet. Nein, er hatte es nicht genossen. Das erste Mal war er sogar so krank geworden, dass er einen Tag lang nichts hatte tun können außer elendig und übel im Bett zu liegen und jetzt noch Alpträume bekam. Aber… „Es ging doch nicht anders.", brachte er heiser mit schwankender Stimme heraus.

„Es _ging__nicht_ _anders_? _Verdammt_ – wie viele _Unschuldige_ hast du gegen unser Leben _eingetauscht_, Percy? Was für – _widerliche_ Handel hast du mit Malfoy und seinen Konsorten abgeschlossen? Hast du – Bist du wie _Snape_?!"

Unschuldige eingetauscht. Widerlich. Snape.

Mit jedem dieser Worte wich Percy einen Schritt von seiner Familie zurück, während er nach Worten suchte.

„Irgendwie musste jemand doch an diese Informationen heran kommen. Wie sonst hätte man die Wasservergiftung in London aufhalten können? Oder den Hinterhalt in Hogsmeade?"

Er war nicht stolz auf die Dinge, die er hatte tun müssen. Er hatte es nicht gern getan. Er hatte es getan, weil es nötig war um Leben zu retten.

Er hatte doch nur seine Familie wiedertroffen wollen und diesen ganzen Kram, diesen Mist – den Krieg hinter sich lassen wollen.

_But now it's time to forget you_

„Verdammt, Percy, wir haben dich sicherlich nicht gebeten, so etwas zu tun.", schleuderte Ron ihm als nächstes entgegen.

Verzweifelnd sah Percy die anderen an. Die Zwillinge waren still und nachdenklich, Bill und Charlie schienen plötzlich unwohl in seiner Nähe zu sein. Seine Mutter starrte ihn schockiert, nein, entsetzt an und Ron und sein Vater vorwurfsvoll.

Er brachte es nicht übers Herz, Ginny ins Gesicht zusehen, nachdem er den Ausdruck in den Augen seines Vaters gesehen hatte.

„Hast **du** einen unserer Freunde umgebracht, Percy?", war alles, was Arthur heraus brachte und plötzlich war alles ruhig.

„Was?", fragte Percy nur flüsternd und sah zu, wie sein Vater die Frage mit immer hitzigerem Tonfall wiederholte.

Einen ihrer Freunde… Einen ihrer Bekannten.

Nein. Alle Opfer waren namenlos für ihn gewesen, anders hätte er es gar nicht ausgehalten. Da war nur einer, eins seiner Opfer, das – den er nie vergessen würde. Bis ans Ende seiner Tage würde er diesen Mord am meisten von allen bereuen.

Aber er hatte nicht fünf Jahre unter Slytherins verbracht, um das jetzt zu erwähnen. Wenn seine Familie ihn so ansah, dann würden sie nie davon erfahren. Er würde es nicht ertragen können, ihre hasserfüllten Blicke zu sehen.

Er begann, seinen Kopf zu schütteln, aber sein Vater schien irgendwie durch seine Fassade hindurch zu blicken, so wie es nur ein Vater oder eine Mutter konnte.

„Du lügst. Wen hast du auf dem Gewissen? Percy!"

Nur einen, wollte er sagen, doch es kam nichts dabei heraus.

„Niemanden.", mischte Lucius sich von hinten ein. „Percy hat niemanden umgebracht, den er kannte." Der Malfoy wusste, dass das eine Lüge war. Er log für Percy. Vielleicht würde er Percys Mord sogar auf seine Kappe nehmen, fiel dem Ex-Spion ein. Ungeheure Dankbarkeit gegenüber Lucius überkam ihn.

Aber der Rothaarige hielt das alles nicht mehr aus.

„Colin Creevy. Ich habe Colin Creevy umgebracht.", würgte er hervor und sprintete dann mit wenigen Schritten an seiner Familie vorbei. Er bekam Lucius an einem Zipfel seines Sakkos zu fassen und klammerte sich an dem Blonden fest. Kein Wort drang mehr über seine Lippen.

Der Aristokrat zog Percy an sich heran, vor den geschockten Augen der anderen Weasleys und Minerva. „Ich wusste ja, dass meine Anwesenheit nicht angenehm sein wird und keine Freudentänze hervorruft. Aber euren Sohn hättet ihr durchaus mit mehr Nachsicht und Verständnis behandeln können. Das ganze war ein traumatisches Erlebnis für ihn. Komm Percy, wir gehen."

Und Percy lies es geschehen, dass der Malfoy ihn mit sich zog, aus dem Haus heraus und mit ihm apparierte. Lies die beruhigenden Worte des Blonden über sich hinweg fliegen, wie ein Windhauch, und sich von ihm zur Villa Malfoy – fast gänzlich verschont vom Krieg – bringen.

Dort wurde er auf ein Zimmer – sein Zimmer geführt und erst allein gelassen, als klar war, dass er nichts Dummes tun würde und ein paar Minuten für sich brauchte. Dumpf bekam er mit, wie ein böse dreinblickender Draco im Türrahmen stand und zusah, wie der vollkommen aufgelöste Weasley von seinem Vater beruhigt wurde. Dann ging er zusammen mit seinem Vater und dem Versprechen, in ein bis zwei Stunden wieder da zu sein, wenn es Essen geben würde.

Ein Essen, das Percy mit seiner Familie hatte verbringen wollen. Ein Essen, das so vielleicht nie wieder möglich sein würde.

_And it's long gone that we shared our lives_

_And it's long gone that I met you_

_Well it's long gone that you said you loved me_

_But now it's time to forget you_

Von da an wurde alles nur noch schlimmer. Seine Familie antwortete nicht, auch nicht nach erneuter Vermittlung und Hilfe von Minerva oder Flitwick.

Die Zeitungen druckten zwar ab, dass Percy einer der hoch dekorierten Kriegsveteranen sein würde und als Spion tätig gewesen war, aber keine zwei Tage nach dieser Titelseite kam auch die Hintergrundgeschichte: Von ihm als Kriegsverbrecher, einer der engsten Vertrauten Voldemorts, Mörder von Colin Creevy, einem jungen Mitglied vom Orden des Phönix.

Der Artikel kam, nicht dass es eine große Überraschung war, von Dennis Creevy.

Percy wusste nicht, was Lucius mit den Heulern, Droh- und Hetzbriefen machte, die kurz danach an ihn adressiert auftauchten, aber nach den ersten dreien sah der Rothaarige keinen einzigen mehr.

Draco und sein Vater waren außer sich über den Artikel, aber auch ihr Ruf hatte unter dem Krieg gelitten und sich noch nicht wieder erholt, so konnten sie nicht viel unternehmen. Reich waren sie zwar noch immer, bloß nicht mehr so einflussreich.

Percy aß nicht mehr oder kaum noch und schien von jedem Lebenswillen verlassen zu sein. Zumindest fühlte er sich so. Sein Ruf war dahin, er war ein Mörder und Verräter – ein _Snape_.

Das hatte der Rothaarige sich mit seinem Respekt für den Mann nicht gewünscht – genauso zum Ausdruck des Bösen und Verräterei zu werden, wie er.

Drei Wochen nach dem ganzen Spektakel – die Journalisten kampierten immer noch vor der Villa und einige schafften es hin und wieder auch auf das Grundstück – hatte Lucius genug zugesehen, wie sein junger Freund sich langsam aber sicher selbst umbrachte.

Zwei Tage nach dieser Entscheidung des Malfoys stand der erste Besucher an Percys Zimmertür.

Marcus Flint.

_It's all right, we went different ways_

Eine Narbe rann dem Slytherin durchs Gesicht und er humpelte auf einem Bein. Er litt an sporadisch auftretenden spastischen Zuckungen durch Nervenschäden wegen einem Crucio zuviel, der nicht behandelt worden war.

Percy war mehr als nur überrascht über sein Auftauchen.

Der Slytherin bedankte sich bei ihm – bei Percy. Percy hatte ihn rausgeholt, nachdem sein Dasein als Verräter aufgeflogen war und Percy hatte ihn überhaupt erst von dem Wahnsinn Voldemorts überzeugt.

Er war der erste, abgesehen von Minerva, der sich bei Percy bedankt hatte. Der kurze Dank seiner Mutter zählte nicht. Das… war nicht echt gewesen.

Über die nächsten Wochen trafen immer mehr von ihnen auf Villa Malfoy ein. Sie fragten beim Hausherren nach Percy, wurden vorstellig und bedankten sich kurz. Überlebende.

Überlebende Slytherins, Todesser-Anwärter, Flüchtlinge und Todesser-Verräter.

Eine von ihnen, die vielleicht ein Jahr älter als Ron war, fiel Percy sogar weinend um den Hals und verkündete mit Tränen in den Augen, dass sie ihr Kind nach ihm benannt hatte. Hätte sie sich nicht gegen den Beitritt zu den Todessern entschieden, hätte sie ihr Kind wahrscheinlich nicht sicher zur Welt bringen können – das Aufnahmeritual war schmerzhaft und setzte einen für zwei Tage außer Gefecht, und sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass sie schwanger gewesen war.

Erst damit kehrte wieder Leben in Percy zurück.

Er war ein Verräter – an Voldemort, wenn man es genau nahm und das einen Verrat nennen konnte.

Er war ein Mörder – er hatte Menschen umgebracht im Namen des Lords und im Namen seines Auftrags als Spion.

Aber er war auch ein Retter. Er hatte diesen Menschen – viele genauso alt wie er oder jünger – geholfen.

Er hatte auch für das Gute gekämpft – nur anders. Auf verschlungeneren Wegen. Mit größeren Opfern. Aber er hatte es getan.

Er hatte mitgeholfen, Voldemort zu besiegen. Und er hatte es geschafft und überlebt. Von vielen anderen konnte man das nicht sagen.

_I don't feel any sorrow_

„Percy?" Fast Sieben Wochen nach dem missglückten Treffen mit seiner Familie erschien Percy zum ersten Mal wieder zum Essen im Speisezimmer und aß mit den Malfoys gemeinsam.

Er war dünn, abgemagert und sah noch alles andere als wirklich gesund aus, aber er hatte ein kleines Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. „Guten Morgen Lucius, Draco."

Er schaffte sogar eine normale Portion Frühstück und brachte die Malfoys somit zum Lächeln.

„Dir geht es also wieder besser."

Percy sah auf von seinem leeren Teller und lächelte schüchtern. „Die Besucher helfen. Und denk ja nicht, ich wüsste nicht, dass du die arrangiert hast."

Aber die Danksagungen der Leute waren ehrlich gewesen, auch wenn Lucius vielleicht irgendwie nachgeholfen oder angespornt hatte. Und das war es, was zählte.

„So viel arrangieren musste ich nicht. Draco und ich haben nur einigen Bekannten und Freunden erzählt, wie sehr dich die ganze Sache mitgenommen hat und wie unfair es wäre." Der ältere Malfoy lächelte. „Viele haben uns zugestimmt."

Percy blickte hinab auf den Tisch. Seit langer Zeit errötete er zum ersten Mal wieder. Es tat gut zu hören, dass andere Leute bereit waren, sich für ihn einzusetzen oder Dank zu zeigen.

Draco schmunzelte. „Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich nie verstanden, wie du ein so genialer Spion sein konntest, Percy." Der Rothaarige sah fragend auf. Der jüngere Malfoy fuhr fort: „Du erscheinst immer so… offen, ehrlich. Verlegen. Und etwas naiv."

Percy stockte. Dieses Bild von sich hatte nicht nur Draco ihm Kopf, viele andere auch. Für die meisten war er immer der naive, schüchterne und zu ehrgeizige Junge von damals geblieben, erkannte Percy plötzlich.

Auch seine Eltern sahen in ihm noch den irre geleiteten, etwas weltfremden Jungen – der mit den falschen Leuten zusammen gekommen war und seine Seele verkauft hatte.

„Deswegen war ich so gut.", murmelte Percy, „Man hat es nie für möglich gehalten, dass ich jemanden hintergehen könnte."

In gewissem Sinne glaubte Percy das jetzt immer noch nicht von sich, aber… er hatte es doch getan und geschafft.

Und da, an diesem Frühstückstisch, erkannte er noch etwas.

„Es tut mir nicht leid."

Stirnrunzelnd sah er Lucius an. „Sollte ich Reue oder so etwas spüren?"

Es war eine ernstgemeinte Frage. Ein Teil von ihm meinte, dass er es fühlen sollte, aber der größere Teil erkannte alles, was er getan hatte, als nötig an und war nur froh, dass es vorbei und relativ gut ausgegangen war.

Lucius hob eine Augenbraue. „Niemand kann dir vorschreiben, was du fühlen sollst, Percy.", antwortete er dann sanft. Draco schnaubte. „Nein, du brauchst nichts zu bereuen. Du hast mehr riskiert und getan als einige von den knusprigen Brathähnchen." Damit sprach Draco natürlich die Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix an.

Percy atmete aus. „Dann denke ich, dass es mir bald besser gehen wird.", meinte er dann.

_And it's all right what happened those days_

Das Leben wurde danach einfacher für Percy. Er aß wieder richtig, fühlte sich besser und begann sogar, sich nach einem Job umzugucken – doch schien ihn keiner haben zu wollen, was ihn nicht wirklich überraschte.

Im Endeffekt blieb er zunächst in Villa Malfoy. Lucius wollte ihn eh nicht ausziehen lassen, auch falls er einen Job finden sollte. Der Malfoy war immer noch besorgt um seinen Freund und Draco fluchte hin und wieder immer noch über die anderen Weasleys.

Die Zaubererwelt erholte sich noch vom Krieg und in einigen Briefen ließen hier und da einige Slytherin Überlebende bereits anklingen, dass sie Percy gerne anstellen würden, sobald ihr Geschäft wieder lief.

Als Bibliothekar. Als Archivar. Als Forscher.

Und, was Percy innerlich sehr amüsierte – als Anwalt.

Die nötigen Kenntnisse für diesen Job hatte er sicherlich, er kannte alle Gesetzte des Ministeriums in und auswendig und fand in strikten Regeln und verworrenen Paragraphen schon fast so etwas wie eine Zuflucht.

Aber er hatte nicht wirklich Lust auf einen so anstrengenden, nerven aufreibenden Beruf, wo die Geschworenen ihm immer misstrauisch gegenüber sein würden – nur weil er Percy Weasley, der Verräter war.

Also blieb er auf Villa Malfoy und genoss ein recht angenehmes Leben.

Zwei Mal versuchte er noch, sich seiner Familie wieder anzunähern. Das erste Mal kurz nachdem es ihm wieder besser ging, aber seine Eltern wollten nichts von ihm wissen, seine Brüder beantworteten keinen Brief und Ginny war einfach… unauffindbar.

Das zweite Mal versuchte er es drei Monate nach dem missglückten Wiedersehen in der Hoffnung, die vergangene Zeit hätte die Gemüter gekühlt. Vergebens. Sein Vater sah ihn genauso an wie er einen Malfoy ansehen würde und selbst Hermine schickte ihn mit bösen Worten wieder davon.

Ein halbes Jahr nach dem ganzen Spektakel versuchte er es ein drittes und letztes Mal, mit ihnen wieder in Kontakt zu kommen, aber seine Eltern ließen nicht einmal mehr zu, dass er auch nur ein Wort rausbrachte und Ron brach ihm mit einem Faustschlag die Nase.

Danach gab er auf.

Das Leben auf der Villa war sowieso angenehmer als die Konfrontationen mit seiner Familie, aber er hatte sich einfach verpflichtet gefühlt, es einmal versuchen zu müssen. Aber sie wollten sich nicht versöhnen und irgendwann fand Percy sich damit ab. Er lernte, damit umzugehen, wie er es auch sonst immer getan hatte. Er passte sich an.

Zehn Monate, fast ein ganzes Jahr, nach dem verhängnisvollen Tag, war Percy alleine in der Villa Malfoy. Draco war für seinen Vater geschäftlich in Frankreich unterwegs und der ältere Aristokrat war überraschend nach Norwegen gerufen worden, wo ein Notfall mit irgendeiner Investierung aufgetreten war.

Zurück blieb Percy, der es sich in der Bibliothek der Villa gemütlich machte und Bücher studierte. Er wusste nicht, wieso er damit angefangen hatte, aber seitdem Ron seine Nase gebrochen hatte, hatte er ein Interesse für Zaubertränke entwickelt.

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass der jüngste männliche Weasley ihn ständig Snape nannte, aber plötzliche hatte Percy dieses Interesse an diesem komplizierten Feld der Magie.

Er war in eines dieser Bücher über fortgeschrittene Tränke vertieft, als er Schritte hörte und lächelnd aufsah.

„Lucius, hat sich alles nach deinen Wünschen regeln…" Seine Stimme brach jäh ab, als der Besucher ihn und er den Besucher erkannte.

„Walden."

„Perce."

Walden sah… gut aus, für einen Mann auf der Flucht. Gut genährt, gut gekleidet, nicht im geringsten gehetzt. Überrascht, Percy hier anzutreffen, doch wenn der noch auf der Flucht seiende Todesser hierher kam, musste er doch wissen, dass Percy hier Gast war…

Ah, aber Percy war in der Familienbibliothek, wo ein Weasley normalerweise keinen Zutritt hatte. Auch vorher als Spion hatte Percy hier nicht hinein gedurft. Erst seit kurzem hatte er das Recht dazu.

Das erklärte dann auch Waldens Überraschung.

„Möchtest du etwas zu trinken haben? Walden?"

Der Ex-Todesser schüttelte seinen Kopf verwundert und grinste. „Tschuldige. Das habe ich nicht als erste Reaktion erwartet."

Percy runzelte seine Stirn. „Was denn dann?"

„Dass du die Auroren rufst."

Percy blinzelte.

Natürlich. Walden war auf der Flucht, gesucht als Todesser und Gehilfe des dunklen Lords. Ihn den Auroren zu melden wäre eigentlich das richtige, das, was Percy tun sollte…

Aber man würde Walden für das gleiche verurteilen, was Percy getan hatte. Natürlich, er hatte es aus anderen Gründen getan – ganz anderen Gründen. Und natürlich hatte das etwas zu bedeuten, aber…

… da war diese nagende Stimme in Percys Hinterkopf, die ihm vormurmelte und beschrieb, wie die Auroren ihn gleich mitnehmen würden und am Ende nicht nur Walden, sondern auch er in Azkaban enden würde. Schließlich mochten sie ihn nicht und er hätte den Flüchtling ja verstecken können bis dato…

Diese nagende Stimme hörte ich komischerweise wie Severus an.

Ein anderer Teil seines Ichs sprach das verlorene Kind von Hermine an. Sein Neffe oder seine Nichte, die er niemals würde kennen lernen. Aber wäre die Situation anders, wenn das Kind gelebt hätte? Seine Familie hatte deutlich gemacht, dass er für sie nichts Wert war.

Ein Teil von ihm wollte ihnen zeigen, dass er sie auch für wertlos erklären konnte. Dieser Teil war noch nicht groß genug, das seinem Vater ins Gesicht zu sagen.

Aber Walden McNair freundlich begrüßen, das konnte er.

„Wenn ich sie wirklich rufen sollte, würden sie mich wahrscheinlich gleich mitnehmen und die Anwaltsrechnung kann ich Lucius nicht antun.", sagte Percy schließlich und brachte ein kleines Lächeln auf Waldens Gesicht.

Der ehemalige Henker schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Eigentlich bist du ganz in Ordnung, Perce."

Percy blinzelte. „Danke." Perce. Es hatte ihn schon lange keiner mehr so genannt. Lucius und Draco bevorzugten Percy. Und Oliver… der gute, alte Oliver Wood war tot.

Sein bester und vielleicht einziger Freund von **damals** hatte versucht, den Todesser-Percy zu stellen und irgendwie nach nur drei gewechselten Worten die ganze Scharade durchschaut. Der Auror gewordene Quidditch-Spieler hatte Percy seine fortwährende Freundschaft und Verschwiegenheit versprochen und einen Augenblick hatte Percy sich gefreut.

Eine Woche später war Oliver bei einem Einsatz auf Percy gestoßen und hatte verhindert, dass ein Avada Kedavra den vermeintlichen Todesser erreichte. Seine Auroren ‚Kollegen' hatten ihn als Verräter beschimpft, eingesperrt und zu Tode geprügelt bevor Percy ihn aus dem Knast hatte holen können.

Ein weiterer Teil seiner dunklen Vergangenheit, die er hatte vergessen wollen.

Doch…

Perce… er stellte fest, dass er es vermisst hatte, so genannt zu werden.

„Lucius ist geschäftlich in Norwegen. Möchtest du auf ihn warten?"

„Aber gerne. Du kannst mir bei einem Sherry erzählen, was in der Zwischenzeit passiert ist – ich war einen Monat außer Lande."

_But I hope I won't meet you tomorrow_

Nachdem Walden aufgetaucht war veränderte sich wieder einiges in Percys Leben.

Der Rothaarige ging seiner Familie, seiner genetischen Familie, jetzt aktiv aus dem Weg. Er wechselte die Straßenseite, wenn er sie kommen sah, ging nicht in Läden oder andere Örtlichkeiten, wo sie jederzeit auftauchen konnten.

Vorher hatte er das Ministerium gänzlich gemieden, aber nach dem Treffen ging er hin um das Zertifikat als Anwalt zu kriegen. Die Angestellten mochten es nicht, ihn damit auszustatten, aber er hatte die Qualifikationen und bestand den kurzen Test zum Gesetzeswissen mit Höchstpunktzahl – obwohl sie extra schwere Fragen stellten.

Lucius begrüßte diese Initiative Percys, konnte den Rothaarigen aber nicht dazu bewegen, tatsächlich einen Job als Anwalt anzunehmen.

‚Noch nicht', pflegte Percy immer nur zu sagen. ‚Es ist noch zu früh.'

Außerdem ging es ihm nicht darum, praktizierender Anwalt zu sein.

Als ein geprüfter Anwalt der Zaubererwelt stand ihm direkter Zugang zu allen Gesetzesänderungen zu – auch den kleinen, unscheinbaren, die nicht in der Zeitung auftauchten, manchmal sehr wichtig waren und manchmal im Sumpf der Bürokratie so versanken, dass der Normalbürger nicht darüber aufgeklärt wurde.

Aber all das erzählte er Lucius nicht. Der Blonde bekam sowieso immer dieses Grinsen, wenn er Percy mit Walden sprechen sah, der öfters vorbei kam und Draco kommentierte, dass Percy endlich seine fürchterliche Gryffindor Erziehung ablegen würde.

Die beiden Malfoys brauchten nicht zu wissen, dass er nach Wegen suchte, Walden vor Azkaban zu bewahren, wenn er tatsächlich mal gefangen werden sollte.

_It's all right, we went different ways_

_I don't feel any sorrow_

_And it's all right what happened those days_

_But I hope I won't meet you tomorrow_

Zwei Jahre zogen ins Land. Zwei lange, lange Jahre, die den ‚Tag des Unglücks' insgesamt drei Jahre in die Vergangenheit rückten.

Percy wurde erneut Lucius Assistent, nur diesmal nicht im Sinne eines Todessers, sondern als tatsächlicher, geschäftlicher Assistent, Buchhalter und Rechtsberater. Für gute Anlagen und günstige Angebote hatte der Rothaarige absolut kein Gespür, aber er kannte bald jede Rechtsnische, nicht nur in Großbritannien, sondern auch anderen Ländern Europas.

Und Einnahmen und Ausgaben verfolgen konnte er auch – seine Eltern hatten für Steuererklärungen keinen Sinn gehabt. Wahrscheinlich machte Hermine die inzwischen.

Genau drei Jahre nach dem ‚Tag des Unglücks' hatte Percy ein viertes und, wie er sich sagte, wirklich aller letztes Mal versucht, Kontakt mit seiner Familie aufzunehmen.

Er war fluchend und mit deutlichen Worten abgewiesen worden. Eine Woche später stand der Fuchsbau nicht mehr, die Zwillinge hatten ihr Appartement verlegt, Ron war ebenfalls verzogen und niemand war willens, ihm Auskunft über den Verbleib seiner Familie zu geben.

Percy wusste ja, dass er ihnen nicht bei der Versöhnung half, indem er bei Lucius blieb – aber der Großteil von ihm war einfach enttäuscht, dass sie ihm nicht mal die Möglichkeit gaben, sich zu erklären.

_Now you're far gone, I don't know where you're living_

Nach diesem Ereignis im dritten Jahr seit der endgültigen Trennung von den anderen Weasleys feierte Percy seinen dreißigsten Geburtstag auf Villa Malfoy.

Die Gästeliste war klein.

Die beiden Malfoys, natürlich, Pansy Parkinson, Marcus Flint, einige andere Slytherins und Ravenclaws, mit denen Percy sich im Laufe der Jahre angefreundet hatte und am Abend, nachdem alle anderen Gäste weg waren, Walden McNair.

Der Flüchtling war immer noch auf freiem Fuß und da die Suche nach den wenigen verbliebenen Todessern fast gänzlich eingestellt war auch wenig besorgt. An dem Geburtstag seines ‚kurzen, rothaarigen Zwergs' – er war gut einen Kopf größer als Percy und schien den Rothaarigen ebenso adoptiert zu haben wie Lucius – war er besonders guter Laune.

„Hier, Perce." Sein Geschenk war ein Buch, ein altes Buch über Zaubertränke. Percy ergriff es fast schon ehrfürchtig und besah sich den Titel.

„Das ist ein Antiquariat.", stellte er erstaunt fest.

Walden grinste. „Wir wissen doch alle, dass du gerne mal mit deinen Tinkturen rumspielst." Der Kommentar brachte ein amüsiertes Lächeln von Lucius und ein Grinsen von Draco. Walden aber deutet nur aufs Buch. „Na los, mach es auf."

Percy tat, wie es ihm geheißen und starrte kurz darauf auf den Einband.

Er war von innen beschriftet worden.

_Percival_

_- Mir wurde von deinem neuerlichen Interesse in Zaubertränke berichtet. Vielleicht wird dieses Buch dir helfen. Du warst einer meiner wenigen Schüler, die etwas Talent hatten – obwohl du ein Gryffindor warst._

_S_

Die Unterschrift lautete zwar nur ‚S', aber Percy erkannte diese Schrift überall und wusste sofort, wer das Buch signiert hatte.

„Wie…?"

Verwirrt sah er auf und sich mit drei grinsenden Slytherins konfrontiert.

„Onkel wusste, dass er am sichersten war, wenn er ‚starb'.", erklärte Draco und rückte damit plötzlich für Percy alles ins rechte Licht.

Warum alle noch freien Todesser alte Bekannte und Mitglieder des ‚alten Klubs' von Lucius, Severus und Walden waren. Warum Walden immer davon sprach, noch hier und da geschäftlich zu tun zu haben.

Woher Lucius Firma den neu verbesserte Werwolfstrank hatte und ihn vermarkten konnte.

Lucius war wirklich durch und durch Opportunist und Slytherin.

„Sie arbeiten alle für dich, oder?" In Percys Stimme schwang mehr Amüsement mit als Vorwurf. Wie sollte er Severus und den anderen etwas vorwerfen, dass er selbst begangen hatte? Wo man ihn doch sowieso wie einen durch und durch loyalen Todesser behandelte?

Damals, vor drei Jahren noch, hätte er ihnen ihre niederen Motive und Beweggründe vorgehalten und sie verurteilt.

Aber anscheinend waren seine höheren Motive nichts wert gewesen – warum sollte er sich also um ihre niederen kümmern?

Die Zaubererwelt hatte das Mitgefühl, dass er einmal für all diese ‚Unschuldigen' gehabt hatte, ihm ausgetrieben.

„Allerdings. Und wenn es so weiter geht, haben die Malfoys bald wieder ihren einstigen Einfluss zurück.", bestätigte Lucius Percys Verdacht stolz.

Der Rothaarige legte seinen Kopf schief. „Warum mir davon erzählen? Bin ich denn kein Risiko?"

Walden rollte die Augen, Draco grinste und Lucius zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Am Anfang waren wir uns nicht sicher. Aber du hast Walden nicht verraten, zuckst nicht mal mit der Wimper, wenn du unsere… fragwürdigeren geschäftlichen Bewegungen rechtlich absicherst – und das letzte Mal, als du von den Weasleys gesprochen hast, hast du dich wie ein Malfoy angehört."

_Surely I won't await you_

Dieser eine Satz von Lucius spukte Percy noch lange im Kopf herum. Lange nach seinem dreißigstem Geburtstag.

Er ließ die letzten drei Jahre innerhalb der darauffolgenden zwei Monate vor seinem inneren Auge Revue passieren.

Er war so froh gewesen. Er hatte nur mit ihnen wieder normal, zivil, wie eine Familie reden gewollt.

Er hatte nie ein Held sein wollen.

Nie.

Aber nicht einmal angehört hatten sie ihn. Angestarrt, verurteilt, beurteilt, angegriffen, verhöhnt, beleidigt… so viele Dinge. Aber nicht ein einziges Mal hatten sie ihn ausreden lassen. Auch nicht, als er danach bei ihnen vorbei gekommen war.

Er hatte es versucht.

Er war um eine Aussöhnung bemüht gewesen.

Er hatte es doch _gewollt_.

Er hatte es so verdammt oft versucht.

Und sie hatten ihn eiskalt abgewiesen, verletzt und waren am Ende lieber geflohen, als sich ihm zu stellen.

Sie hatten ihn aus ihrem Leben ausradiert.

Sicherlich, Lucius würde ihm Geld für Privatdetektive geben. Und gerade da gab es welche, die gerne etwas für einen Malfoy erledigten – Malfoys zahlten gut. Percy würde die neuen Adressen seiner Familie heraus bekommen können. Aber wozu? Sie hatten deutlich gemacht, dass sie ihn nicht haben wollten.

Er war es leid, ihnen hinterher zu laufen und zu trauern.

Fort an würde er nicht mehr erwarten, dass sie ihn zurück nehmen würden.

Fort an würde er sich nicht mehr schlecht fühlen, weil er so schlechte Beziehungen zu seiner Familie hatte.

Er hatte vielleicht gemordet und Voldemort hintergangen – aber die Weasleys dafür ihn.

Er wartete nicht mehr auf ein Wunder. Die Weasleys waren für ihn gestorben.

Genau drei Jahre, zwei Monate und drei Wochen nachdem Percy sich mit seiner Familie zerstritten hatte, klopfte er an die Tür von Severus Snapes Laboratorium. Lächelte, als diese geöffnet wurde und fragte den Zaubertrankmeister, ob er einige Augenblicke Zeit habe.

Und während alledem fühlte Percy sich nicht einmal schlecht, zweigespalten oder von Gewissensbissen geplagt.

Er hatte endlich zugegeben und zugelassen, was er schon seit drei Jahren, zwei Monaten und drei Wochen in seinem Herzen fühlte: Wut. Unglaubliche, alles einnehmende Wut auf die Weasleys.

_You're far gone, not a damn I am giving_

Nachdem er aufhörte, den Weasleys nachzutrauern und endlich akzeptierte, was Tatsache war, wurde alles leichter für Percy.

Lucius Geschäft blühte im Laufe der nächsten zwei Jahre förmlich auf und als kurz vor Percys 32. Geburtstag, doch jemand gegen sie ins rechtliche Feld zu ziehen versuchte, schmetterte Percy den Gegner mit Bravour, Sarkasmus und Schadenfreude als Anwalt ab.

Lucius Grinsen wollte zwei Tage nicht von seinem Gesicht weichen und Draco gratulierte ihm mitsamt seiner Verlobten überschwänglich.

Dracos Verlobte war eine französische Hexe aus guter Familie, wenn auch nicht bei weitem so altes Blut wie die Malfoys. Aber sie war höflich, nett, hübsch anzusehen und war sich genau im Klaren, was der Ehevertrag mit Draco bedeutete. Solange sie die nächste Generation der Malfoys gebar, hatte sie ein Leben in angenehmen Luxus vor sich.

Und Draco genügend Zeit für seine Geliebten, das Familiengeschäft und was ihm sonst gerade als interessant erschien.

Percys Geburtstagsgeschenk in diesem Jahr, an seinem 32., war etwas ganz besonderes.

Ein Satz Schlüssel zur Villa, sowie einen Eintrag ins Malfoy Stammbuch als ‚ehrenvoll Adoptierter'.

Praktisch bedeutete das, dass er von nun an die gleichen Rechte wie ein Malfoy hatte, nur das seine Nachfahren keine Anrechte auf Erbschaft hatten, solange der Vorstand des Hauses es nicht explizit im Testament so festlegte.

Außerdem durfte er sich auf rechtlichen Dokumenten jetzt Weasley-Malfoy nennen und das war für ihn schon fast das wichtigste an diesem Geschenk.

Im Jahr nach dieser Namens- und Familienstandsänderung überließ Lucius Percy hin und wieder einen Gerichtsfall und stellte ihm zwei andere Anwälte, einen Assistenten und einen Buchhalter zur Verfügung.

Der Rothaarige freute sich, aber erst, als er in Frankreich mitbekam, wie ein dortiger Ministeriumsangestellter neugierig nach dem ‚Malfoy mit den _roten_ Haaren' fragte, wurde ihm klar, dass er ein vollkommen integriertes Mitglied der Malfoy Familie war. Und von Lucius auch so behandelt wurde.

Es war sogar klassisch: Lucius war der Kopf der Familie, Draco der jüngere, wildere Sohn, der Liebling des Vaters und Percy der ältere, ruhigere Sohn, die rechte Hand des Vaters.

_Now you're far gone, I don't know where you're living_

_Surely I won't await you_

_You're far gone, not a damn I am giving_

Percy hatte niemals damit gerechnet, eine Woche vor seinem 35. Geburtstag noch einmal auf einen Teil seiner alten Familie zu treffen.

Er hatte geschäftlich im Ministerium zu tun gehabt und war gerade auf dem Rückweg nach Hause zur Villa, wo Walden ihn wahrscheinlich schon mit einem Tee und einem Sherry erwartete.

Als er jedoch um die Ecke bog, in seinen Händen ein ausgebreiteter Ordner voller wichtiger Dokumente und neben ihm sein Assistent Shayne, prallte er beinahe mit einem anderen Körper zusammen.

„Mensch, können Sie nicht aufpassen, wo-"

Das Gezeter des gerade noch umgangenen und nur angerempelten statt umgerannten Mannes erstarb, als er Percy erkannte. Percy hob die Augenbraue und starrte zurück. „Es wäre einfacher, Sie zu umgehen, wenn Sie nicht wie eine Statue im Gang stehen würden, Weasley."

Über die Jahre hinweg hatte Percy den schnarrenden Ton Severus' fast perfektioniert. Auch diesmal zeigte er Wirkung und ließ Ron augenblicklich erstarren und an vergangene Zeiten mit seinem alten Lehrer zurück denken, bevor er sich fing.

„Was soll _das_ denn heißen?", wollte Percys jüngerer Bruder dann auch schon wissen. Kingsley Shacklebolt, immer noch Auror, versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. „Ron, komm schon, wir haben noch wichtigeres zu tun, als uns mit einem der Malfoys zu streiten."

Ron zuckte mit einer Augenbraue. „Einem der Malfoys?", zischte er dann plötzlich mit einer Frage in seiner Stimme und sah Percy noch böser an als vorher.

Für Percy brach jede letzte gute Erinnerung an die Weasleys endgültig zusammen.

Obwohl es inzwischen allgemein bekannt war, dass er im Prinzip ein Malfoy war… Sie wussten es nicht. Es interessierte sie nicht, dass er adoptiert worden war, obwohl es durch einige Zeitungen gegangen war. Sie hatten ihn komplett vergessen.

Gänzlich.

Ohne Gnade.

Percy fokussierte Ron mit einem durchdringenden Blick. Damit war alles hin. Ab sofort galt kein kalter Krieg mehr – jetzt ging es in die Offensive.

„Ich habe keine Zeit für solche Kinderein, Weasley. Ich werde zu Hause erwartet. Dass erinnert mich – Shayne, wann kommt Vater nach Hause?"

Der eifrige junge Assistent guckte kurz in einen Terminkalender. „Übermorgen, sir. Sir Lucius wird zur Mittagszeit in der Villa erwartet."

Percy nickte. Das gab ihm genug Zeit, um eine anfängliche Strategie zur Übernahme der Ladenkette der Zwillinge zu entwickeln. In solchen Dingen war er zwar nicht sonderlich gut, aber Vater würde den Rest übernehmen können.

„Gut. Sobald wir in der Villa sind, gibt es einige Dokumente, die du für mich raussuchen musst."

Flotten Schrittes verließ Percy das Ministerium, Shayne im Schlepptau und einen wütenden, brodelnden, aber auch verdutzten Ron zurücklassend.

Zuhause angekommen gab er Shayne eine Liste von Dokumenten, Informationen und Unterlagen, die er bis morgen brauchen würde und gesellte sich danach zu Walden.

Der Ex-Todesser trank tatsächlich bereits einen Tee und Sherry und begrüßte Percy fröhlich. „Habe mich schon gewundert, wo du bleibst."

„Im Ministerium ist noch was aufgekommen.", antwortete Percy kalt grinsend.

Walden hielt ein in seiner Bewegung, als er sein Glas zum Mund führen wollte. Ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck trat in seine Augen und er musterte Percy, der gedanklich bereits das finanzielle Ende der Zwillinge plante. Waldens Stimme riss ihn wieder aus den Überlegungen heraus.

„Also gut. Was ist passiert."

Percy blinzelte, dann lächelte er kalt und dünn. „Was soll passiert sein?"

Walden stellte das Glas ab und beugte sich vor. Er war zwar schon fast sechzig Jahre alt, aber durch das langsamere Altern der Zauberer sah er immer noch Mitte 40 und sportlich aus.

Er sah Percy ins Gesicht, schien etwas darin zu suchen und zu finden. Dann verzog sich sein Mund zu einem durch und durch finsteres Grinsen.

Percy konnte nicht anders, als mit seinem eigenen zu antworten. Waldens Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

„Das letzte Mal, als ich dich mit diesem Ausdruck gesehen habe, warst du gerade dabei den Angriff auf ein Auror-Dorf in Südschottland zu organisieren.", sprach Walden dann mit einer ruhigen und tiefen Stimme. Sie wussten beide, von welcher Zeit in Percys Leben er sprach.

Es war das Dorf gewesen, in dem die Auroren wohnten, die für Olivers Tod verantwortlich waren. Das war das eine Mal gewesen, dass Percy seine Pflichten als Todesser voll genossen hatte. Selbst hatte er keinen von ihnen umgebracht… Aber Olivers Ende und die Geschichte dahinter war bekannt gewesen in den Reihen der Todesser. Etwas verändert natürlich: Oliver war der Überläufer gewesen, der einen hochrangigen Todesser gerettet hatte.

Viele niedrigere Todesser hatten Bonuspunkte bei Percy sammeln wollen, in dem sie den Tod seines Freundes rächten.

„Was planst du?", fragte Walden dann neugierig.

Percy hätte nie erwartet, dass dieser Tag kommen würde und trotzdem war er jetzt da. Noch während die Worte über seine Lippen kamen, fühlte er die ganze Wut, Enttäuschung und den Hass in seinem Herzen aufsteigen.

Er wusste, dass er zu so tiefem Hass fähig war, aber hatte nie gedacht, dass er ihn noch einmal aufkommen lassen würde. Hass, der tief genug war, um zu töten. Um den Todesfluch auszusprechen.

„Ich plane die völlige Vernichtung einer Familie.", erklärte er dann in einer erwartungsvollen Stimme.

Walden lächelte. „Soll ich meine Axt abstauben?" Die Axt war sein Lieblingsmordinstrument gewesen, damals, als sie beide noch einem Herrn gedient hatten.

Percy leckte sich die Lippen. „Erst, wenn Vater und ich sie finanziell ganz ruiniert haben." Nach kurzer Bedenkzeit fügte er hinzu: „Weißt du, ich war derjenige, der deinen Angriff in Wales auf Ginny und Hermine damals vereitelte." Percy sah zu, wie Walden seine Stirn runzelte und etwas grantig guckte. Dann lächelte er. „Diesmal kannst du sie haben."

Walden McNair grinste bis über beide Ohren.

„Ich wusste doch, dass wir aus dir noch mal einen echten Todesser machen würden."

Percy widersprach ihm nicht. Sehr wahrscheinlich war er tief in seinem Inneren jetzt das, was einen echten Todesser ausmachte. Er war ein Verräter, Mörder und schlechter Mensch. Er hatte fünf Jahre seines Lebens umsonst geopfert und ein kleiner Teil von ihm trauerte diesem Opfer nach.

Doch in einem lag Walden falsch.

Es waren nicht er, Lucius und die anderen gewesen, die ihn dazu gemacht hatten.

Nein. Das war sein Leben und er gewesen – und zu einem großen Teil seine Ex-Familie, die Weasleys.

_I loved you once but now I hate you._

* * *

**A/N:**Long Gone  
– by Fiddler's Green (nur Refrain!) 

_And it's long gone that we shared our lives  
And it's long gone that I met you  
Well it's long gone that you said you loved me  
But now it's time to forget you_

_It's all right, we went different ways  
I don't feel any sorrow  
And it's all right what happened those days  
But I hope I won't meet you tomorrow_

_Now you're far gone, I don't know where you're living  
Surely I won't await you  
You're far gone, not a damn I am giving  
I loved you once but now I hate you._

_[Und es ist lange her, dass wir unser Leben teilten  
Und es ist lange her, dass ich dich traf  
Nun, es ist lange her, dass du sagtest, du liebst mich  
Aber jetzt ist es Zeit dich zu vergessen_

_Es ist in Ordnung, wir gingen verschiedene Wege  
Ich spüre kein Bedauern  
Und es ist in Ordnung, was damals passierte  
Trotzdem hoff ich, dass ich dich nicht morgen treffe_

_Jetzt bist du schon lange weg, ich weiß nicht wo du wohnst  
Sicherlich werde ich nicht auf dich warten  
Du bist weit weg, das ist mir völlig schnuppe  
Einst liebte ich dich, aber jetzt hasse ich dich._

* * *

**_SEQUEL? _**

Gibt es eine Nachfolge-Geschichte? Möglicherweise. Momentan ist keine in Arbeit.


End file.
